


Bonjour,Lolita

by FoggySunday



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Bucky Barnes, Lolita
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggySunday/pseuds/FoggySunday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky性轉，可愛的女孩子。<br/>白髮盾×冬妞<br/>Steve和Buckie是養父女關係。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     _#0_

    ——致我此生最爱的人。

    她把信纸折叠起来，塞进印着Rogers的姓氏的信封，然后轻轻把它们放到手提包的夹层里。黄昏降临，暖色的斜阳洒在房间的每一个角落，穿着红色连衣裙的女士端坐在餐桌一旁。

“请问夫人是否满意？”穿廉价西服的中年男人叼着烟斗，坐在桌子另一旁。他担心地攥紧房契的一角，生怕眼前的贵妇随时会反悔似的，“虽然这里驾车往市区得开上半天，方圆也没有什么人烟——但风景倒是不错呢。”他挤出笑容，反复强调这所房子寥寥无几的优点，并拢的八字胡更是滑稽。

“我正是看上了此处独特的风景。”

女人总能一眼看出雄性生物的心思。她从容地回答，掩着嘴笑了笑，主动拿起盒子里的钢笔在契约单右下侧留白潦草地签上全名：

    Jamie Rogers

    目送兴高采烈的房东离开后，Buckie一步一步地走上房子中间的环形楼梯。鞋跟叩击的声音寂寞地与木地板的吱呀声交响，扶手的尘土弄脏了她黑色的蕾丝手套。阁楼的门锁已经生锈，推开那道木门毫不费力，却惹得灰尘四处纷飞，她眯着眼睛穿过门，来到窗边拉开窗帘，黑暗的房间终于重见光日。

   小矮凳，散落的画具，两个枕头一张单人床，脏兮兮的布偶和墙上挂着的素描画。一切如初，Buckie想。她掏出真丝手巾，小心翼翼地擦拭挂在墙壁中央的一幅半开素描。

   泛黄的画纸上是一个少女，她恬静地侧躺在小溪边，双手交叉搭在一块石头上，可爱的小脸蹭着手臂，松软的双麻花辫分别搭在她瘦削的肩上，她微笑着，表情有点生硬，眼神直直地看着作画人，有点害羞，一眼看去便得知这是她第一次当裸体模特。

   Buckie一点一点靠近画框，画中美丽的少女捕抓了她所有的目光：纤细的腰，丰满的乳，挺翘的臀，完美得像天使降临。画家的手法神乎其技，她感叹，小溪流过少女的脚时，那些溅到腿上的水珠无不栩栩如生。

   贵妇的脸倒影在玻璃上，朱唇微启，眼神温婉。Buckie摘下了宽檐帽，随意捣弄深棕色的卷发，把它们梳成画中少女相似的双麻花。她看着她，目不转睛地看着她，目光像看望一个故人般祥和，来回扫视着画中似曾相识的美人。她们都有同样圆润的脸，同样精致的眉眼，同样容易泛起红晕的双颊。Buckie用指尖轻捏自己下巴，摆出画中人那样的表情，倒映在玻璃上的少妇面容和少女重合起来，如此相似，如此精美……恍惚间，Buckie好像听见了熟悉的男性嗓音，缥缈虚无，温柔地呼唤她的乳名，

   “Buckie，乖，来爸爸这里……”

   贵妇一个失神，跌趴在破旧的被褥上，眼泪模糊了她的眼睛。抬起头的Buckie看到两个枕头之间的兔子布偶，她抱起布偶，触碰到它塌下的短尾巴，终于忍不住哭了起来。

   她不禁想撒娇，想要像小时候那样抱着布偶生闷气，那样Steve一定会抱着她，亲吻她，满足她的愿望。

Buckie找回了她的家，找到了她的兔子。这是她最后一次对这只布偶撒娇了。贵妇的脸埋在兔子的腹部，不小心让红唇印在圆鼓鼓的肚子上。她又哭又笑，像个着迷的孩子那样，吸着鼻子跟布偶说：“对不起，对不起呢小兔兔。”

夜色盎然，灿烂的星星点缀晴朗的夜空。她的父亲说过，阁楼的小床是最好的观星位置。

现在也是呢。

 “亲爱的，我回来了。”哭累了的Buckie和兔子一起躺在床上。连星星也一如既往地爱着它们的黑夜，而黑夜则用伟大的爱，包容了所有大小不一、光泽不同的小星星们。

“Stevie，”Buckie红着眼睛，抱紧她心爱的兔子，“我想你了。”

可再也没有温柔体贴的父亲从后面摸她的头，抱她起来哄了。

“我爱你……Stevie。”

空气凝固了，夜间的荒野如此寂静，安静得能听见眼泪打转的水声。她那如同玻璃珠一样剔透的灰绿眼珠蒙上了水雾，Buckie的手臂捂着带妆的泪眼，她压抑地哭泣着，像只被丢弃的幼猫。

弥留在清醒与昏睡间的Buckie，看到了她亲爱的Stevie在远处招手。干净的兔子布偶在女孩的怀里，朴素的棉布裙摆在风中摇曳，连麻花辫也都翘着——她跑起来了！朝着他跑起来了！

或许在家里的床上，会做一个关于爱人的梦。

    也仅仅是梦罢了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

_#1_

天性好动的少女刚结束户外活动。每周的最后一节是体育课，不过，在今天下课铃响起的时候，Buckie反常地拒绝了一起玩球的小姑娘们下课一起吃冰淇淋的邀请，猛地奔到场边扯过书包，首先冲出校门。

她拉好恤衫卷起的下摆，藏好漏出的小肚皮，然后昂起头，给窥视她姣好身材吹着口哨的小流氓翻了好几个白眼。

“一群呆子。”Buckie暗地嘲笑。

停在不远处的橘色吉普车令这个女孩眼前一亮。

“Stevie！”她亲昵地喊道父亲的名字，“等了很久吗？”调皮的少女把书包往车里一扔，她双手撑着副驾座的窗框，屁股撅起在半空中，上半身准备往车内钻。

“真快啊Buck，今天这么早就下课了？”Steve的话音刚落，少女便用双手抓住他的手臂。Buckie脸朝下地爬入车子，结果迷人的蜜桃小屁股就被窗框卡住了。Steve无奈地拉起Buckie的肩膀，小心地把可爱的女儿拽下来。少女不安分地乱蹬脚，在小屁股好几次撞到框后，好不容易才把身子塞进车里。

“快出发去野餐！”Buckie精神奕奕地抱着Steve的手，“我的裙子呢？”她兴奋地喊着。

Steve发动了汽车，一脸宠爱地看着Buckie，伸手摸摸她乱糟糟的头顶，“在车后面呢，小坏蛋，赶紧把衣服换好。”

“嗯哼？”Buckie俏皮地眯着眼睛，一脸不怀好意地盯着Steve的侧脸。她仍穿着脏兮兮的体育服，棉质的恤衫包裹她半熟的身体，尤其是胸部的那一块，鼓起的布料勒紧她丰满挺拔的乳房，连内衣的蕾丝图案也能看的一清二楚。在Steve面前，Buckie毫不掩饰，她像猫咪似的，蹭着养父结实的手臂撒娇，故意唱反调说：“既然爸爸催我，我得等会儿再换。”

她挺直腰板，恤衫又跟着卷了起来。露着小肚子的Buckie边笑嘻嘻地往Steve的耳朵吹气，边用光滑的肚子贴上Steve的前臂。看到养父假装镇定地驾驶的样子，Buckie反倒更是起劲，她白嫩的下巴轻轻搭在Steve的肩膀上，伸出猩红的舌头速度舔过对方的耳垂，Steve斜眼看着她，咳了一声，示意她住手。

“Stevie脸红了。”顽皮的丫头像实现愿望似的惊叹，她十足把握地凑近他的脸，一字一句地说，“我知道你爱我。”

“这样很危险，Buckie，我在开车呢。”Steve解释着。他正把车停到路边，皱着眉头准备教育小丫头一顿。

“因为现在是白天，所以爸爸害怕被发现，对吗？”Buckie避开Steve的责备，不以为然地玩弄麻花辫，噘着嘴，瞪着眼，“Stevie，我已经不是小女孩了，更何况从今天开始我就是十八岁的女人了。”

她顺势爬上了Steve的腿，跨坐在两侧。Buckie直勾勾地盯着对方的脸，细长的眼睛一眨一眨，睫毛扫出少许微风。Steve茫然地眨眼，他不敢直视Buckie那双带有魔法的眼睛，生怕一秒被这个小妖精勾走魂魄。父亲发烫的双颊蒙上棕红色，不知道该把目光投向何方，他能做的只是努力稳住自己急促的呼吸，控制住身体蠢蠢欲动的欲望。Buckie娇笑着看着他窘迫的模样，她靠近Steve紧绷的身体，然后一把抱住。暧昧的气息在两人之间氤氲。

Buckie仍然不说话，她那丰满的胸部压着对方胸口凸起的肌肉，纤细却结实的手臂撑在Steve的座椅靠背上，然后一点一点贴近他的脸庞。

偏僻的乡间小路上只有他们的越野车，人影都不见一个。

“Buckie……”Steve终于开口，他的手僵硬地按在两旁，“你什么时候变成这个样子的……”他想起那天那个抱着布偶兔子、穿着保守的棉睡裙，礼貌地给他开门的女孩。

少女侧头，浅红的唇落在他震动的喉结，食指轻轻按住Steve的嘴巴。“嘘——”Buckie魅惑一笑，在Stevie的耳际悄语道：“这可得怪爸爸~♥”接着，她抓起Steve的手，直接往自己勒着臀瓣的紧身运动短裤上按。

“来嘛Stevie，来找点乐子嘛……”Buckie双手手捧着Steve的脸，在Steve惊愕的目光中与他接吻，不，应该是强吻。“我喜欢你，我喜欢你Stevie，我……”Buckie在语无伦次中亲吻自己的养父，抹了蜜糖一样的唇瓣胡乱磨蹭Steve的嘴和脸颊，香甜的唾液沾湿了对方的肌肤。

“嘿，Buckie快停下，等一下……”Steve试图拿开Buckie的手，可她是如此倔强，遇到父亲的反抗后，不但不停，还不甘心地把亲吻换成啃咬。“Buckie。Buckie！”Steve最终把她抓住了。

父亲的力气要比她大多了。Steve一只手钳制着她的双手手腕反背在身后，另一只手按住Buckie欲趴向前的身体。“不要胡闹，Buck……够了。”他看着Buckie像小鹿一样湿润的眼睛，一时间的火气瞬间烟消云散。 

“为什么嘛，为什么要停下？”Buckie嘟囔，她自言自语，委屈的小眼神时不时瞥一眼Steve，“我喜欢爸爸，我都已经不知道说过多少遍了……不止是女儿，我还想成为Stevie的女人——”

“Buck！”Steve难为情地打断她的话。

“怎么了，这有什么问题吗？你又不是我的亲爸爸！”Buckie不解地追问，她挣脱掉Steve松懈了的束缚，一板一眼地说：“我很认真，Stevie。”

“……”

“我爱你，Stevie……”

在Buckie闭上眼睛正要继续那个未尽的吻时，Steve却及时地把她搂入温热的怀里。Buckie的耳朵贴着他的胸膛，急促跳动的心脏振动着耳膜。“Stevie……？”

白发人没有说话，他紧紧地搂着Buckie，双唇抿着，贴着女儿的头顶。

父亲的心跳得很快，Buckie看看Steve的脸，又看看他泛起青筋的手背。她猜不出Steve的想法，可温暖的怀抱让她充满安全感，她默默地回抱Steve，低下头把脸埋在了父亲的胸前。

 

“下次……下次可不能这样了，Buckie。”过了一会，平复心情的Steve才缓缓地放开怀里的小鹿，“你吓坏我了，小笨蛋。”

Buckie当然知道老练的父亲不会轻易被吓到。趴在胸前的耳朵得知对方的心跳已放缓，Buckie这才放开Steve，坐回副驾座。

“该去野餐了Stevie。”Buckie俯身打开汽车的无线电，震耳欲聋的摇滚马上充斥了整个车厢，她做做样子仰头晃脑，心思却仍在那个未完成的吻上。

“好的，该出发了。”Steve和蔼地微笑着，捏捏Buckie的脸，装作没事一样地看往窗外。趁Buckie不注意，他飞快地舔了舔被女儿咬过的上唇，似乎有甜美的气息滑入口腔。幸好灿烂的阳光遮住他脸颊的红晕，他可不想让Buckie看到自己这个样子。

汽车平稳地驶过乡间小路，不快的气氛被丢弃在汽车后面。恢复活泼的女孩爬到后座，打开行李箱翻出自己的衣服。Buckie拉起上衣，衣摆卷在圆滚的胸上，她盘着腿，捣鼓那乱成一团的吊带裙。女人的第六感很准确，她感到了某种炙热的眼光照顾着她火辣的身材，一抬头，果然后视镜中映着一双灰蓝色的眼睛，时不时瞄准少女的酥胸。Buckie没有戳穿Steve的心思，她接着脱下紧身的三角运动裤，内裤也被拉下三分。棉质内裤的边缘勒紧她光滑的小腹，髋骨之间撑起一条缝隙，几根棕色耻毛暴露在Steve的目光里。

Buckie故意在父亲面前展现着美好的肉体，她婀娜的身子让Steve分神。背靠在座椅上，高举双手，扯起的恤衫遮住了她的脸庞，胸部在拉扯中抖动。Buckie好不容易才挣脱紧身衫，然后甩了甩蕾丝裙，草草套在身上。

“专心开车，亲爱的。”少女闪亮亮的眼睛这才瞪向Steve，口吻既轻蔑又得意。

Steve一惊，悻悻然地收回目光。谁料Buckie恶作剧般的把脚伸到他的肩上，冰凉的脚趾趁他不留神，突然夹住Steve发红的耳廓。

“不要闹，嘿！不要闹了Buck。”Steve边盯着前方的道路，边抓起她肉感的脚丫甩开。Buckie不在意地笑着，把自己平摊在座椅上，继续一边骚扰Steve，一边踩着靠背支撑身体。撩起的裙摆下是白色的内裤，可她却一点都不在乎，天知道，Buckie完全不像受过教育的淑女。

她的行为既大胆又激烈，Steve猜不透女孩的心思。他有时候觉得是自己想太多，但有那么一瞬间他又觉得，Buckie是装扮成孩子的妖精，分秒必争地迷惑自己的心。Steve被困住了，她无孔不入，他无处可逃。

Buckie的一颦一笑，一举一动，宛如毒药，蔓延到Steve的五脏六腑，渗透进Steve的每一根神经，分裂他的思想，占据他的灵魂。当他前一秒还在责骂自己错怪可爱的孩子时，后一秒就开始叮嘱自己不能掉以轻心。自责谨慎与几乎失控的欲望交织在他的心头，他回头看了一眼躺在椅子上和布偶兔子说话的Buckie，无奈地叹气，握紧方向盘的手心已满是汗水。

******* ***** **

“到啰——！”

Backie兴奋地跳下车，遮阳帽挂在脖子上，像小鸟一样叽叽喳喳地急着从车尾箱拖出野餐篮。Steve拧开一瓶水，喝了一半，拐到车尾帮她提那个半个人高的竹篮。女孩的身高仍不到父亲的肩膀，Steve卷起衣袖，从后面靠近Buckie，提起沉重的竹篮，温柔地看着Buckie涨红了的脸。

“我也要喝水。”少女不知怎的害羞了，她抢过父亲手中的水瓶，一饮而尽，牙齿把塑料瓶口都啃出齿印，水红色的双唇嘟囔着，大眼睛偷瞧了瞧Steve专注的样子：魁梧的白发男人提着箱子走在前面，绷紧的衬衫贴着他结实的背肌，交叉的背带勒紧他的腰肢，笔直的西裤贴贴服服的，干净的鞋子踩在草地上，不发出一点声音。

Buckie猛地扑在Steve的身上。她搂住Steve的脖子，大腿夹在对方粗壮有力的腰上，扭动了几下，缠着父亲。

“怎么了？”Steve耐心地询问着他的女儿，负重的他仍然走得很稳。

“爸爸背我——嘛！”Buckie双手交叉抓住Steve的衣领，把脸藏在Steve的背后，深深吸了一口，清淡的香水味混合Steve浓厚的雄性气息，安全感袭遍她的触觉神经，她盯着父亲白色的发尾，轻轻吹了一口气，鼻尖顶着颈窝，蹭着Steve撒娇。

“Buckie？”

“唔……Stevie不要说话。”

小女孩背着父亲偷笑，脸上洋溢着浅浅的幸福。难得不捣蛋的她，直到Steve背着她走到树荫下，才依依不舍地滑下父亲的背。

 

蓝白格的野餐布覆盖在草坪上，Buckie高兴地把篮子内的食物通通搬出来，铺了一地。

“Stevie是怎么找到这个安静，风景又漂亮的地方呀。”Buckie咬着鸡蛋三明治，侧卧在Stevie的怀里问。她看着父亲端着的画板里，是一幅速写的风景画。

“第一次来这个镇游历的时候路过这里，”Steve沉醉在画里，铅笔触碰纸张的沙沙声令Buckie感到惬意，“我那时候还在愁住宿的问题，如果赶不上秋季的抢房热潮，我可能得打道回府了。可当我把车停泊在这里的时候，我反而觉得我需要为这里的景色画一幅写生……所以，我留在这里，花了三四天作画，之后竟然还精神奕奕的。嘿，buck，这里可是我的私人天堂。”

Buckie用手挡着刺眼的阳光，她啃完了最后一口面包，舔吮沾着蛋浆的指尖。“爸爸的私人天堂……？那就是说，这个地方除了Stevie，其他人都不知道吗？”

“也许吧……把这么美丽的小地方占为己有，我实在太过荣幸。”Steve在画纸的左下角签上姓氏，写好日期。

“我想到一个故事。”Buckie拉扯Stevie的衣角，“Stevie要和我分享吗？”

“嗯？”Stevie作势俯身。

“就是……关于天堂的故事……我……”Buckie眯着眼睛凝视眼前Stevie渐渐放大的脸，脑子一片空白，

“……我想吻你。”

少女趁父亲松懈，捧住Steve的后脑勺，吻住他。

 

Buckie笨拙地舔咬着Steve的唇瓣，她甜蜜的嘴巴努力地感染对方，湿滑的唾液四处流连，像棉花糖遇热即溶一样，丝丝绵绵地粘合两人的唇。猩红的舌头，形状精致的嘴唇一张一合，热辣辣的呼吸——女孩迷离着眼睛，用幼稚的吻技勾引父亲。

暖风拂过两人的脸，勾起Buckie松散的发丝，她湿润动人的双眼竟滑出了泪水，快速流过她狭窄的眼角。

“别哭……乖……”

父亲本能地给女儿擦拭泪水，指腹体贴地轻刮Buckie的双眸。Steve拥住她，让她坐到自己的腿上，捧起她的脸，吻掉她的泪痕。

Buckie像得到奖励一样，抿着嘴巴哭笑不得。她的手搭在Steve的肩上，抓紧了对方的肱三头肌，“你喜欢我吗，Stevie？”

对方默默地下了头，逃避Buckie通透的绿眼睛。

“Stevie，你看着我，你说嘛……”Buckie盯着他纠结的脸庞，急得快要抓狂，“你说什么都好！”

Steve的嘴巴张合着，久久才吐出两个字：“……喜欢。”他把Buckie拥入怀里，热辣辣的脸烫着女孩娇嫩的颈脖肌肤。他悄悄话，“但是……我……我是你的爸爸呀。”

“但是我们相爱了呢。”

一阵风吹过，树上落下几片巴掌大的叶子，阳光正好渗透绿叶间的空隙，洒在Steve的身上。光斑让Buckie感到晕眩，她迷离的目光对上Steve愕然的样子，他眼角上浅浅的皱纹，额头垂下几根白发，干燥的嘴角上还有一个鲜红色的吻痕一一映入眼帘。Steve替她遮挡了阳光，Buckie看着被光芒包围的对方，连身体轮廓也闪闪发亮：他真的很迷人——即使时间的痕迹爬上Steve的脸庞，糟践他的躯壳，掠夺他的年华，Buckie也仍愿意死心塌地地为他打破禁忌。

不知道怎么地，她又没忍住吻了Steve。她的舌头勾住他的舌根，一点一点吞入，像品尝陈年的珍稀葡萄酒一样，索取父亲特有的浓烈味道。

“嗯……哈……”

年轻少女与中年男子在舌吻，濡湿口腔里反应的一份又一份爱情多巴胺，不单揭开Buckie藏在心底的潘多拉盒子，还点燃Steve内心深处即将熄灭的欲望之火。

Buckie看着Steve满是汗水的额头，擦去：“很热吗？”

真是个不合时宜的玩笑。

像喝了一杯烈酒——不，Steve是吞了一团火，Buckie还在火上烧油！

得寸进尺的少女贪婪地想要更多。于是，Buckie模仿成人读物中的情节向Stevie求欢。她挺直腰板，让连衣裙下的内裤一览无遗；脱线的过膝白袜勒紧她的大腿，她踩着脱了一半的运动鞋，绷直脚趾，歪歪扭扭地站起来，靠到树干上。凹凸不平的木头让她稍感不适，但是裙下之人显然更吸引她——她撩起自己的裙子，主动把隐私袒露在父亲眼前，动人的绿眼睛盯着对方的举动。

Steve抓住她的大腿，隔着内裤轻轻亲吻Buckie的私处。雌性荷尔蒙充斥着他的鼻腔，为他带来新鲜的性激素。他轻巧地吻着女孩最隐秘的位置，那片白色布料慢慢被浸润成半透明。

Buckie看在眼里。她知趣地把腿分开一点，好让对方把手指探到女性濡湿的底下，轻刮自己敏感的缝隙。然而，她还是着急地按住了Steve的头，催促他，快一点。

她期待这一刻太久了。Buckie曾在Steve熟睡的时候，悄悄用对方的指头自慰。女孩子的体液润湿了对方的指尖，她在兴奋与害怕中压低声音闷哼，把弄脏的地方不经意地用棉被抹掉。

“Stevie……嗯……Stevie……”Buckie喊着白发人的名字。她从来没经历过这些。Steve把她按在野餐垫上，雪白的双腿架在自己的肩上，嘴上的功夫一刻没有停下，他扯开了内裤，露出Buckie粉红的私处，专心致志地爱抚她未经开发的处女地。

“等会Stevie……我……”Buckie犹犹豫豫的，她像个做了坏事的孩子一样不敢看他。

“嗯？”Steve顺从Buckie的意思，停了下来。他看着Buckie脸红的样子，缠上去，环抱她纤细的腰。“害羞了吗？”

“有一点……吧。”Buckie坦诚道。

Steve拱了拱Buckie的怀抱，鼻尖顶着内衣，手伸到她的背后，摩挲她的腰窝和脊骨。他轻柔地舔舐着Buckie的胸口，分散Buckie的注意力。在女孩咬着下唇不让自己发声的时候，白发人摸到她内衣的扣子，手指轻轻一拉，女孩的内衣被解开了。

“啊……”Buckie看着Steve把带子拉下她的肩膀，她有点腼腆，条件反射般护着胸部。

父亲的手覆上她的手腕。“不想被我看见吗？”Steve故意问道，大手来回轻拂Buckie的手臂和下乳，“Buck刚才可是很主动的哟。”

“不呢……Stevie当然可以看了。”Buckie用小奶音撒娇，一边松开胸罩，一边用腿夹着Steve。挺拔的胸部离开了内衣的束缚后，软绵绵地吸引着Steve。Steve的手刚够抓住少女真材实料的丰满乳房，他玩弄像两只白兔似的的巨乳，让白嫩的肌肤添上着淡淡的红痕。樱桃色的乳头挺拔着，乳晕像胭脂一样点缀在周围。Buckie心跳正在加速，但她不肯遮着脸（因为这样在Stevie面前很丢人！），只好直勾勾地看着Steve玩弄自己从未经事的胸部，连小肚肚也跟着呼吸律动一起一伏。她试着配合Steve。把手伸进对方的裤头，拉出衬衫，Buckie激动地扯开纽扣，用手心感受父亲壮实的腹肌——Steve竟然和自己一样，腹部也在起伏，Buckie高兴地吻上白发男人干净的发际线，着急而又强迫自己耐心享受Steve的身材。

情到浓时的他们又激烈地吻了一番，然后同时脱下了对方的衣物。Steve扒下Buckie的连衣裙，让只穿白过膝袜的她还剩一条卷起的内裤挂在腿上，然后举起她的双手，说，“要是觉得难受，可以抱紧我，或者叫我停下来。”

“不会的……我不怕疼。”Buckie说道，她明明害怕地要命：额头冒出阵阵汗水，目不转睛地看着Steve眼睛里自己的倒影。

“宝贝，我舍不得让你哭。”Steve亲吻那红彤彤的双颊，贴近她的耳朵私语，“你的眼泪比我的眼睛还要珍贵。”

Buckie替他解开裤扣。她第一次看到Steve阴茎勃起的样子，硬挺的阳物撑起了内裤，她不忘调侃，“爸爸真的很‘雄伟’啊。”接着拉下内裤，指头流连在饱满的龟头上，她捏了捏，透明的前液滚下两滴，Steve颤抖着没有动，只是低着头看她怎么做。

女孩手脚并用才脱下对方的长裤。楞呆呆地看着Steve整根阴茎暴露在她的眼前，Buckie盯紧它，她看着那根硬物挺得几乎贴住Steve的腹部了，青筋攀附少许弯曲的柱身，红色血丝布满了伞顶。Steve撸动了几下阴茎，皱褶也跟着上下动着。Buckie看直了眼，她灵活的舌头舔掉自己馋嘴的唾液，吞咽着口水，羞涩的她忍不住不看Steve迷人的男性特征。

“都给你……都给你，亲爱的。”Steve把没反应过来的Buckie拥入怀中，分开她的腿，流着水的马眼顶开Buckie紧闭的阴唇，前液和女孩早已流出的淫水混在一起，马眼贴上女孩迷你的阴蒂，最敏感的位置相互默契摩擦着，Buckie早已娇呼连连。

“Stevie，Stevie……”Buckie舒服得语无伦次。她扯下Steve的衬衫，看着流汗的魅人胸肌蹦得鼓起，被光照得耀眼。Buckie不顾一切地咬他的肩膀和脖子，抓住他厚实的被，指甲划下痕迹。她的身体像暴风雨中被打翻的小船，Buckie只有本能地抱着唯一的依靠。她呼唤着爱人的名字，禁锢着他的行动，把他据为己有。

处女的甬道太紧了。Steve握住Buckie的臀瓣，爱护地分开两片阴唇，轻轻问道，“放松一点，好不？乖……只会疼一下。”他试着更进一步，可处女的身体夹得更紧了。小鹿快要哭出来的表情让他的心都要融化了，“宝贝儿，如果实在不行的话，我可以等你……”

“不呢！”Buckie断然拒绝，“Stevie，不要……不要停下来，拜托……我控制不了我的身体……但我，我想要你。”

“但是……”

“不准停！笨蛋Stevie……我才不疼呢！”小鹿急得要命，可她娇嫩的身体却做着与意志相反的反应。

“Buck……”Steve摇摇头，他只好继续用手指替她按摩私处，刺激阴蒂让甬道分泌更多的爱液。

“Stevie……Stevie！”Buckie妩媚地娇喘，她浑身散发着致命的雌性诱惑力，“噢……我亲爱的Stevie……！”

雌穴像被激活似的猛地喷出一滩水，Steve的指头沾满了她的湿液，绕着她敞开的阴唇打着转，轻易易举插入一根手指。Buckie夹着他的指头，滋滋的抽插水声悦耳，“很舒服……已经很舒服了……”

打破第一重阻碍后，Buckie的身体仿佛被开发了，Steve把手指增加到三根，小鹿淫荡的小穴贪婪地吞着男人的手指，水声咕啾咕啾地渐渐放大，丝绸般光滑的小腹起了阵阵皱褶，如同涟漪一样，向外散播。

“Stevie……”小鹿湿漉漉的眼睛看着她的爱人，“吻我，拜托，现在吻我。”

Steve当然不会拒绝他可爱的女儿。正面拥紧了他的小鹿，把她完完全全保护在自己的怀里——阴茎进入了女孩的身体，淫靡的通道为他开放，Steve破开了Buckie的处女身，爱液足够为他润滑，轻而易举地让他插进一大半。“做得很好，Buck……”Steve看着Buckie汗水淋漓的额头，宠爱地替她撩起湿透的碎发，“你真的很乖，爸爸的小宝贝……”

Buckie觉得身体的某一处被穿破了——甬道被撑得满满的，内壁被扩张，那种微妙的疼痛，一点点，一点点地通过神经末梢传递——如同小虫子咬了一口般轻微。灵魂仿佛出窍了一样，她让分不清方向，找不到自我，茫然间她失去了记忆，只知道她的最爱与她融为一体了。突然，女孩鼻子一酸，情不自禁地哭出来。

“不哭，不哭，乖乖，不哭……”Steve与她耳语，他浑厚的嗓音一字一顿地传入Buckie的耳朵。

“不呢……”她找回了神绪，爱人的安慰让她充满安全感，“不是的……Stevie……我很幸福……所以才哭了……”小鹿睁开了泪眼，她抽泣着，笑着，吻着Steve的脸，“我爱你。”

“Buck……”Steve笑了，“我也爱你。”他猛地挺身，一下子顶到了最里面。女孩惊叫了一下，随即抱紧了爱人，绷着脚趾交叉双腿夹紧对方的公狗腰，跟着快速抽插起来。Steve的睾丸拍打着Buckie的股缝，潮湿的耻毛在交合处与棕色的毛发交缠，挤出的水分从狭窄的腿间流下，流过Buckie的会阴，然后一滴一滴掉在塑料野餐布上。

“啊——”

女孩瞪大了眼睛。男人双手捂住了她的背，腹肌颤抖了几下。

“Stevie——！”

窄小又过热的体内承受了一道微凉的液体，Steve在Buckie的子宫里射精了。白发的男人啃咬她美丽的双乳，红透了的脸贴着她同样热辣的身体。“Buck……我的Buck……”Steve迷恋般喊出女孩的乳名，他露出了那种极度渴求的眼神，“你是我的……你是我的……”他整个人箍紧了Buckie身体。

“是的，Stevie。”女孩回应着，痉挛的阴道不得不夹起那根依旧坚硬的阴茎。Buckie挺腰上下插弄几下。她潮吹了。她眯起眼睛，让身体自然而然释放出一股热流，喷过Steve在体内的龟头，渗过阴茎，像过电似的，Buckie条件反射地发抖，更是粘人般抱紧她的Steve。

Stevie依依不舍地拔出阳具，Buckie打开的穴口缓缓地流出一滩白浊。女孩的穴口像瓶盖一样张开着，Buckie仍然分着腿，让Steve替她进行简单的清理。

父亲拿出随身携带的手帕，仔仔细细地擦去乱七八糟的体液。Buckie满足地笑着，任由小穴涌出不知道是精液还是潮吹的爱液。她气喘吁吁地瘫软着，突然，一股巨大的潮涌拉回她的思绪——那白浊的体液内，夹杂着一点红血丝。

“处女血吗？”Steve笑道。他轻揉女孩丝绒般的小腹，促进更多的爱液排出。

“因为……因为Buck被爸爸破处了呀。”Buckie大胆地说出色情的话，挑逗地看向茫然的Steve，“我是你的女人了Stevie。”

Steve楞了一下。他徐徐发话：“那当然啊。我肯定对你负责，亲爱的。”

*** ***

事后，Steve抱着他的女孩走到小溪边。他用衬衫盖住了石头，吩咐Buckie坐在上面，然后为小鹿清洗双足。

“不给我画张像吗？”Buckie看着白发人，提议着，“你说你很喜欢这里，这是你的天堂……”

“当然可以。”Steve摸摸Buckie的头，“从现在开始，我的天堂里就添上一只可爱的小鹿精灵了。”

Buckie梳理好麻花辫，她学着Steve建议的姿势：双手交叉搭着一块石头，脸蛋蹭着手臂。

Steve坐在不远处。他比划了几下，走上前把女孩可爱的麻花辫搭在肩上。美丽的模特似乎有点难为情。小溪流过她的脚，微细的水花怕打在她的小腿上。Buckie看着作画中的Steve——他专注的样子最让她着迷。

“别笑，我在画你可爱的小脸哟。”Steve轻轻提醒。

“嗯，我明白了。”女孩还是淘气地笑着，“可是忍不住呀……”

“所以等会儿画丑了也不能怪我呢。”

“嘤，Stevie真讨厌。”

“你刚刚不是说爱我吗？”

“我……”Buckie忸怩着。她又中了Steve细腻的甜蜜陷阱了。“我当然爱你。”

“我也是。”

 

 火焰似的的云在天空翻腾，一抹殷红的夕阳照在草坪上。女孩和父亲的影子都被拉长了。

 风也停了。

 溪流也停了。

 连鸟儿的叽喳声也消失了。

 如果时间也停止就好了。


	3. Chapter 3

“你好先生，深夜打扰你了。”

凌晨时分，急促的敲门声惊醒了睡梦中的Steve。门外下着雪，两位穿着深色制服大衣的警察正在那里。

其中一个警察神色凝重地递给他一个牛皮纸信封。

 Steve拆开信，看了一眼，“怎么回事。”他以为自己花了眼。

“我很抱歉，”另一个警察摘下了警帽，“Barnes先生晚上的时候在酒吧与人发生矛盾，大概是债务纠纷所致……Barnes先生被袭击了，当场确认死亡。我们负责把文件送到Barnes先生的住址。”

“我明白了。”

Steve有些失神，刚才还以为是他的幻觉。他捏着纸张来来回回审视，喉咙哽塞着，一句话都说不出来。Steve送走尽责的警察后，转过身便看见客厅的灯开了，那个女孩穿着睡裙站在中央。

“有客人吗，Rogers先生。”Buckie抱着兔子，揉着惺忪的睡眼问道，“这么晚的。”

“没事，”Steve把信揣进兜里，“快去睡觉吧，Buckie。”

“是关于爸爸的，对吗？”女孩盯着Steve躲避的眼神，“Rogers先生，如果不是，你一定会很快回答我，不是。”

Steve有点惊讶，但他没反驳。于是他平静地走了过去，蹲在Buckie面前，说道，“是的，是他。”

“爸爸欠了很多债务，我是知道的，Rogers先生。”Buckie淡定得很，“他也不是第一次因为这事被拘留了，我们可以明天去接他……”

“不Buckie，你听我说。”Steve叹了一口气，“你爸爸，出了意外。Buckie，请你答应我，一定要冷静，好吗？” Buckie感到困惑。她拿出Steve口袋里的信封，拆开了。“怎么会……”她惊讶得张大了嘴巴，“爸爸……死了？”

“是的，非常遗憾，Buckie，我也感到很难过。”Steve抱紧摇摇欲坠的对方，略显混乱地安慰着。尽管他与Barnes只是租客与房东的关系，但Steve仍然为身边这么一个无端逝去的人感到叹息。“很晚了，该休息了。不要多想，乖，我的好女孩……”

Rogers先生说我很乖。女孩看着他：眼前的男人露出了和蔼可亲的眼神。他摸着自己的头，轻轻把自己拥进怀中，颤抖着声音在耳边说着一些话——不起作用的话，Buckie一点也没注意听，她只觉得很温暖——她的生父不曾对她这样和善过，从小到大欠缺父爱的她第一次从一个比自己年长的男人身上得到瞬间的错觉。Steve的声线仿佛有一股特殊的魅力，怀抱有力而热烈。Buckie隔着对方的棉睡衣，抓住Steve的腰。脱口而出的是……“爸爸。”

Steve有点惊愕，但他还是把她抱起来了。他觉得女孩是过度伤心而分不清现实了。

他抱着她走上了楼梯，让女孩的头靠着自己的颈脖入眠。他看不见对方的脸，也不知道Buckie其实一滴眼泪也没流。女孩的鼻腔发出甜腻的呜呜声，嘴角的弧度也跟着勾了起来，不知怎么的，Buckie并没有觉得很难过。一想到平时生父对自己的坐视不理，动不动就把琐碎事怪责在她头上，Buckie觉得这反而是一种解脱。房子是生母留给她的，后院是她的，连吉普车也是她的……她根本不缺财产，还不得不供养一个烂赌的中年男人。

“快睡吧，Buckie，很晚了。”Steve替她拉好被子，把布偶兔子轻轻放在她的枕边。他轻抚女孩光滑的脸，握画笔的茧无意碰到她的眼角，这触碰让她觉得很舒服。

“等等，Rogers先生。”Buckie突然抓住了Steve的手。黑暗中，他们没法互相看清对方的样子，寒气让Steve打了个哆嗦，他看着Buckie的脸——她祖母绿的眼睛反射着黑暗中唯一一点光芒，像一颗倔强的小星星。

女孩天真的目光里闪过一丝狡黠。

“嘿，亲爱的，你会对我有非分之想吗？”

 

Buckie三天没有走出房门，Steve终于忍不住破门而入了。

“我给你带了好吃的。”Steve提着一个充了气的透明塑料袋，里面浅色的糖丝堆成一团。他把轻飘飘的袋子搁在床头桌上，说，“不要再难过下去了，Buckie，来尝尝吧？”Steve摘了块糖，揉揉被被窝包住的小身体。

“不要，拿开。”Buckie坚定地拒绝，她转过身，从被子里探出头，扁着嘴，“爸爸的事怎么样了。”

“警察会处理好的，凶手也会被惩治的，放心吧，Buckie，我会在这里陪着你的。”Steve眼看手指捏着的棉花糖将要融化了，只好一口吞掉。

“所以我不用孤零零一个人留在这里了，对吗？”

“嗯，我会一直陪着你，直到……”

“到我成年吗？”Buckie瞥了一眼Steve，特别强调了“成年”这个词。她拉过对方的手，舌头勾住Steve沾满糖浆的手指，“好吃。”Buckie恶作剧般地用小嘴缓慢吮吸干净的指头，灵光的眼睛盯着他。“你还没有回答我上次的问题。”

Steve猛地缩回了手，脸也在不可控地发烫着。

她问我，会不会对她有非分之想。

这怎么可能。  

“哈。我就知道。”Buckie打断了Steve的思考，“你当然不会，Rogers先生。”她突然抱紧了对方，撒娇般用脸蛋蹭着对方的腹肌，男人的气息让她充满了满足感。打从这个房客迈进家里的那一刻开始，她就对他产生了好感。

那时候，Steve由于急着找房子，被生父诈了租约。生父强迫她把自己的卧室腾出，分给Steve。秋天留下的时间不长，小镇很快便入冬。一开始，Steve主动把床让给女孩，自己睡地板。每当雪夜，白发的画家总会被冷醒。

“冷着很难受吧，先生。”某一次Steve惊醒的时候，Buckie终于忍不住发问。其实她早已知道，Steve每晚都倍受煎熬。

“还行，”Steve挪了挪身子，抱住了被子，“很抱歉，吵醒你了。”

他道歉的低沉嗓音真是足够性感的。Buckie想。“要不，请你来床上睡吧，我可以让一半的位置给你。”Buckie坐起来，收起了床边一排大大小小的布偶，只留下枕边的兔子。女孩抱紧了自己的棉被，她把布偶放在身旁。“听好了，一人一半，你可不能越过这只兔子。”

Steve笑了笑，他摸了摸布偶的脑袋，把脸凑近它说，“小兔子，今晚得委屈坏了。”

  

Buckie背靠着床头，盘起双腿。她拿过床头的塑料袋，抓起软塌的棉花糖，慢慢吞咽。糖精的香味徘徊口腔，她装着专注吃甜点，装着无视Steve的存在。她别过头，藏起失落的眼神。等待温热离开眼球后，她才徐徐开口。

“那你可以成为我的爸爸吗？”

女孩鼻尖红红的样子让Steve怦然心动。诡异的气氛渐渐消失，Steve这才按住自己的胸膛——他生怕下一秒心脏脱胸而出。

“当然可以。”Buckie是这世界上最可爱的女儿了。

 

后来，天气暖和了，Buckie提议重新粉刷一遍房子。接着，她把旧物通通清理掉，不留一丝前尘。

Buckie吸着果冻，从后面抱着正在刷墙的Steve。油漆味有点刺鼻，她只好拉起Steve的衣角，裹住嘴脸。

“Stevie。”她甜腻地喊着父亲的名字，一口把果冻吸尽，“什么时候和我出去玩。”

女孩总是变着法子找话题。从尊敬的“Rogers先生”到“Stevie”“亲爱的”之类的暧昧称呼，Buckie却不认为有何不妥。Steve并没有太大的反应——他仍认为这是Buckie调皮的玩笑。于是，他解下围裙，脱下手套，捧起女孩子的脸说，“抱歉Buckie，装修只有我一个人做，所以最近都不能出去野餐了。”Buckie撇撇嘴，极不情愿地摇头。

晚上的时候，兔子布偶被Buckie搂着，Buckie窝在Steve的怀里，Steve半躺在阁楼的单人床上。小房间的窗户修好了，Steve推开一道缝，使清凉的风能吹进来。空气加速流动，且温度降低了一点。Buckie感到有点冷了，她缩了缩身体，让Steve的双臂环着自己软软的肚子。

青春期的女孩喜爱打扮自己，即使是身穿居家服她也一点不马虎，Buckie暗里地把到阁楼看星星当是和Steve的约会。女孩的直筒长裙被风吹得鼓了起来，Buckie轻轻按下裙摆，有点冷的裸足一起缠着Steve的小腿。“我冷。”她握住父亲的手臂，优哉地说。Buckie鼓着嘴巴，鼻尖一啄一啄地顶着对方的手臂肌肉，接着用足尖捣腾父亲的裤脚。

Steve沉默地拉过薄被，他一手搂过Buckie的腰，一手用被子盖住女孩裸露的腿。

女孩子的小心思得到满足，Buckie本来就很享受和Steve身体接触。当这个男人压下身来，给她带来的是温婉和安宁。Steve换成了抱着Buckie膝下的姿势，胸膛贴着她的背脊，手臂箍着她的手腕，用出汗的手心焐暖她的小腿。他用脸颊轻轻磨蹭着Buckie盘起头发的脑袋，唇部贴上她干净的发旋，往发丝呵了一口热气。Steve看着女孩精心编制的发型，笑着捏了捏其中一个蝴蝶结，由衷的赞叹，“Buckie真美。”

“因为Buckie要和喜欢的人约会。”Buckie直愣愣地说。她无时无刻都在向他表白，不带遮掩的纯真直白，眼睛飞快地眨着，颤动的睫毛仿佛随时弹出星星，她望向远方的山丘，说，“他从来没带我都没走出过这里，Stevie，我也不知道我能不能走出这里了。”

那个“他”，是指Buckie的生父。

在短短的两个月里，Steve见过她的生父不到五次。第一次是在中介所，那个矮矮的中年男人虚伪地笑着给他推销自己的房子多大多好，让Steve稀里糊涂地签了一年租约；第二次是Steve搬入他的公寓，晚归的醉酒男人强迫Buckie让出卧室给Steve。Steve不忍心女孩寒夜里在冰冷刮着大风的阁楼里度过，他只好主动妥协；第三次，Buckie悄悄从厨房拿出自己藏好的甜点，准备只和Steve分享。在Buckie上楼叫醒Steve的时候，中年男人不知情地把点心吃了。Buckie红着眼圈，偷偷对Steve发了一天的脾气……

Steve总是认为，这个女孩只是在他面前装出舒坦的样子。他是长途跋涉的旅者，单身的他起初只打算找一个安静的小镇旅居几年，他一方面觉得自己很幸福，能找到这么一个安身的地方；另一方面他却让自己忐忑，说实话Steve真的很喜欢Buckie，但他只是怀抱着单纯的“想要养一个可爱的女孩”的想法。有时候，Buckie对他抱有太多的希冀，无意中给他灌注的感情和过度的亲昵，让Steve产生出一种涩味的罪恶感。

他尝试帮她填补缺失的父爱。于是，Steve找了一份闲职，他每个周末都可以带Buckie去逛市集。给养女买彩色的氢气球，买周末雪糕店限定口味的冰淇淋，或者买一些Buckie喜欢的衣服之类……Buckie像块蜜糖，把Steve的心头黏住了，噢，这可不好，Steve还真的快要喘不过气来了。美丽，纯洁，天真……Steve找不到一个适合的词语来赞美那个穿着洋装对着镜子兴奋着的女孩，他走上去，抚着她的头，在她的耳边笼统地小声称赞：Buckie很可爱。

父亲抱着睡蒙了的女孩，脸贴着脸。Steve的鬓发蹭弄Buckie的耳际，手掌爱不释手地摩挲起女孩玲珑的下颌，他干净的下巴来回摩擦她水润的脸蛋。父亲闭上了双眼，陷入思绪的漩涡不能自拔。Steve反复念着女孩的全名。这是他第一次觉得，他对Buckie有了非分之想。

女孩眯着眼睛，疑惑地说，“Stevie？”

“我们回布鲁克林，好吗？”

 

再后来，他们真的回布鲁克林了。但这已经是Buckie成为他的“女人”后的事情了。繁华的纽约和偏僻的小镇不一样，十八岁的Buckie像个孩子一样，对这个变幻莫测的城市充满了好奇。Steve带她去了科尼岛，她还是和以前一样，买五颜六色的氢气球，买主题服装，把所有口味的冰淇淋都尝过一遍。他们在嘉年华的大街上十指紧扣，白发人和年轻女孩的组合有着不低的回头率。

“Buckie，他们都在看。”Steve腆着脸，斜视角落里一对夫妻的不友善目光。

“嗯？”Buckie不以为然地轻笑。她顺着Steve的视线，直直地看着那对夫妻。“嘿亲爱的！”她突然大喊，弯下腰鞠躬，对他们抛出了甜美的飞吻。“他是我丈夫。”女孩回过头，搂过Steve猛地亲了一下，嘴角的冰淇淋印在对方的脸上。

“你总是很大胆。”Steve禁不住笑了，他看着那对夫妻尴尬地悻悻然离开。

“因为从一开始，我就不顾一切地爱你，Stevie。”Buckie撒着娇，抱着她的情人说。

其实Buckie并不大胆。

 某次Steve带她到皇后区的洛克威海滩。日光浴时，Steve离开去了买饮品。独处的Buckie只好把帽檐压低一点，试图遮掩自己可爱的脸——她第一次穿“城里人”流行的比基尼泳装，在公众场合只穿这么一点足够让她感到非常难为情的——可她强烈地想穿给Steve看。

“一个人吗？可爱的小姐。”

 意料之中的搭讪。Buckie早就知道说话的这个穿着学校统一发的冲浪泳裤、并且自以为自己很帅的男生注意她很久了。

“我有男朋友了。”Buckie脱口而出。

“啊哈？”那个小子捂住偷笑，他昂起头，用一种调侃的语气说，“那个老头吗？”

有什么问题吗？！

Buckie心里叫嚣。她差点就发飙了。但害羞的女孩选择忍耐——她得捂着E罩杯的胸部。

“Flash！”

Buckie抬头，一个和轻佻小子差不多打扮的男生急促地走了过来。他戴着黑框眼镜，头发梳得可整齐。他捶了那个小子一拳，责怪道，“真没礼貌，丢光学校的脸了。”戴眼镜的男孩转过身，摸着脑袋向Buckie道歉，“这是我的朋友，真的很对不起，小姐。我叫Peter，是中城高中冲浪队的队长。”

“谢谢……”Buckie一点也没心情跟陌生男孩搭话，她只盼着Steve早点回来。

 

 Buckie的猜想没错。是的，Steve真的很喜欢Buckie穿比基尼的样子。于是，她又穿了一次，这次是在家里。

女孩点燃了一支细烟。她爬上了Steve的腿，纤细的手臂支撑起她整个人的重量，手掌来回爱抚白发人宽厚的肩膀。Buckie深吸了一口烟草，烟头也因她吐出的氧气忽然闪动了橙色的火光，然后，她昂起头，把浅薄的蓝烟吞入肺中。

“Stevie……”Buckie妩媚地叫着对方的昵称，缓缓地吐出一小口香烟。蓝烟缭绕着她精致的脸庞，烟灰掠过她灰绿的双眸，她紧闭着嘴巴，接着低了下头，咬住白发人的双唇，舌尖撑开他的嘴缝，然后缓缓地、一丝不苟地用薄荷烟灌醉身下人。

“我爱你。”

她天真和纯洁早已被掩埋在眼睛深处。Steve 用拇指抹过Buckie画了高挑眼线的眼角，顺起她细长的眉毛，注视她半掩在灰色烟雾后的瞳孔。那里只剩下爱欲与渴求。

女孩穿着细高跟鞋的单脚蹬在地毯上，另一条腿屈起，恰好压在Steve的胯下。她涂抹了红色指甲油的纤细的手抓起了对方敞开的衬衫领口，用力把衬衫扯开，玛瑙制的纽扣啪嗒啪嗒地掉在地上，Steve鼓起的胸肌露在湿热的空气中，Buckie扑了上去，迫不及待地在上面留下一个红唇印。

圆滑的指尖戳着Steve的嘴角，然后顶起Steve的上唇，用指腹揉弄他丰厚的唇峰。Buckie咬着嘴唇，眯着眼睛若有所思地想了两秒，然后在Steve耳边低声说，“你该抱我了，Stevie，嗯……或者说，亲爱的？Buckie想要爸爸。”

Steve倒不算很惊讶。他握住Buckie调戏他的手，侧头吻上她抹了胭脂的脸颊。“不听话的女孩，该怎么惩罚呢？”他第一次在Buckie面前露出这副脸孔，他握住了她的腰肢，张开手指轻按肋骨，然后捏捏她软乎乎的肚皮，再用中指挑起内裤边缘，另外的指头刮弄她细嫩的深色耻毛。

女孩子趴在他的肩上。她的呼吸变得急促，手臂紧紧地缠着Steve的脖子，胡乱的亲吻印在他出汗的项脖上，乱糟糟的红色唇膏里夹杂着吻痕。Buckie满意地看着自己的恶作剧成果，双手按住Steve的胸肌借力，一下子跃上了Steve身上。双腿分开夹着对方粗壮的腰，Steve顺势包着她的屁股，把她抱起来。

Buckie把自己挂在Steve身上，她热烈地吻着他，跌跌撞撞地从客厅回到卧室。她像发情的小犬，情不自禁地挺直了腰板，随意啃咬Steve的发白的鬓角和耳际，再把柔软的双峰隔着一层泳装布料压在Steve身上摩擦起火，她清晰地感觉到蓓蕾一样的乳尖硬起了。父亲把他扑倒在主卧的大床上，猴急地解开她泳装的系带，雪白的双乳随即展现在他眼前。男人的本性使他再也抗拒不了雌性动物的挑逗，Steve跨在女孩的身上，有点粗鲁地揉她的双乳，白皙的肌肤上立即被印上了几道水红色的痕迹。

“请控制我……占有我……然后侵犯我……”小鹿努力地保存沉溺前最后一点清醒，她湿漉漉的双目闪着泪花，“求你了，爸爸……”

Steve吻上了她的胸部，凸起的桃色乳头被狠狠地吸住。男人的舌头耐心地一圈一圈舔舐她浅色的乳晕，另一只手捻起她的另一边胸部把玩。Buckie挺直腰，一上一下地折腾身体，主动把胸部往Steve嘴里送。Steve体贴地拿了一个枕头垫在她的腰下，笑着摸摸她的腰侧，“很乖，宝贝儿……我的Buckie……我的小可爱……我的乖孩子。”手指塞入女孩濡湿的嘴巴里，Buckie乖巧地吮吸他的指头，滋滋的水声扣人心弦。

他们互相剥下对方的衣服，比基尼和西装被揉成一团，扔到床边。精壮的男人躯体纠缠着女孩纤巧轻薄的身躯，Steve用力地禁锢Buckie的头颅，给予她一记深吻。Buckie那一瞬间头脑都是空白的，她瞬间淹没在Steve的溺爱中，顺从着爱人的指引，她勾住了Steve的舌，香软糯甜的小嘴贪婪地索取男人的气息，沾着水光的双唇让人垂涎欲滴。Steve有一秒给她缓过气来，拉开的银丝连接两人的舌尖。他们互相凝视着近在迟尺的对方——脸红的样子令两人分别心跳加速，然后默契地又吻了一发。

Steve的大手爱抚着女孩像爱神那样美妙的肌肤，他一边吻Buckie的锁骨和耳际，一边用手心由上至下地探索丝绸般细滑的美肌。

“看着我，buck。”父亲徐徐开口，儒雅的嗓音勾起女孩的注意。

“怎么了？”Buckie眯着眼睛，看着父亲充满情欲的瞳孔里自己的倒影。她不禁笑了，清脆的笑声就像个天真的孩子。

Steve吻了她的眼皮，他握住了Buckie的手，主动地扣着她的每一根手指，再把她的手背放到嘴边，闭着眼睛轻啄她凸起的指关节：一下，两下，三下。当他再次看向他的女孩时，掺杂了绿色的蓝眼睛里竟泛起了泪花。

“Stevie……？”Buckie侧了侧头，有点担心地询问。

“我们结婚，好吗？”Steve顿了一下。他目不转睛地注视着比他年轻太多的爱人，用恳求的语气再说了一遍，“我们结婚吧，Buckie。”

Buckie感到鼻子一酸。她怎么样也没料到Steve在此时此刻向她求婚了——她还没来得及筑起结婚的梦——那些鲜花，戒指，雪白的嫁衣，教堂神圣的钟声和Steve紧紧牵着她的手……

在她反应过来以后，发觉视线早已被泪水模糊。温顺的小鹿眨了眨眼睛，她咧着嘴笑着，眼角却不停地滑下泪水。她幸福得不知道怎么去表达内心的喜悦，她试图捂住难看的哭脸不让对方看见，然而被Steve马上微笑着拿开手。“你什么样我都喜欢。”Steve吻过她的眼泪，吻着她麻麻的鼻尖，吻着她微肿的嘴唇，“怎么样的你我都喜欢。”

准备合二为一的时候Buckie前所未有地紧张。她请求Steve一边吻她一边做。

“还会疼吗？”Steve问了一个老土的问题。他的吻很柔和，好比落在水面上的羽毛一样，仅仅泛起几圈涟漪。手掌怜惜地在丝绒一样的小腹上来回爱抚，等Buckie点头同意后，他才不紧不忙地撬开女孩的花蕊。破处后，他跟Buckie做了很多次，但是这次他绝对比以往都温情，像是对待玉胚一样，得通过雕塑师精心琢磨后才得以熠熠生辉。两个手指温柔地扒开花唇，指缝夹着迷你的阴蒂，Steve上下捏玩Buckie最敏感的地方，嘱咐她再把腿张开一点。

“不行……忍不住了……Stevie的技术太棒了。”

Buckie温和地呻吟着，她尖细的叫床声像念道奇妙的咒语，诱惑着Steve做更进一步的事。果然，Steve把无名指和中指抽插女孩潮热的阴道，食指搓弄她宛如半熟红豆一样糯糯的阴蒂，拇指也配合摩擦嫩滑的阴唇内侧。他反复抽送手指，女孩的呻吟同样变得频繁——Buckie像猫一样弓起腰，紧绷着脚趾潮吹了。

Buckie瘫软在床上，她试图平复呼吸。但当她瞅着Steve滴落着前液的勃起阴茎时，Buckie忍不住用手拈起对方同样坚硬的睾丸。“Stevie也很难受吧……请爸爸插进来吧……一起舒服就好了。”机灵的女孩主动请求。说罢，她从Steve刚安抚完的雌穴里占了一点爱液，涂抹那根青筋暴起的阳具。

“真乖，Buckie真乖……”Steve的手扶着Buckie的大腿内侧，抬起一点后，龟头卡在了张开的雌穴入口。他和女孩的指尖一起开拓者刚刚才高潮的地方。“要进去咯？”Steve亲吻了Buckie的脸蛋，目视她温恬的脸皱起了眉，“放松一点，会很舒服的……”

高潮过的阴道仍旧充分的润滑，Steve一插到底，他从侧面侵犯着Buckie，抬起女孩的大腿来回摩挲着腿根，一阵阵如同静电般的酥麻传到上半身。“好棒呢，Buckie，一下就吞掉爸爸的阴茎了。”Steve露骨地夸奖他的女孩，把她沾了汗水的发丝撩到耳后，拱了拱她香汗淋漓的脖子。发情的女孩像只小兽一样浑身发抖，不知不觉地散发自身魅惑的荷尔蒙，Steve一下一下抽送阴茎，女孩也跟着律动……春潮泛滥的下体拼命涌出爱液，做爱过程中产生的液体不断从交合处泄出。Steve喘着粗气，加快了抽插速度。

“啊……啊……”白发人低吼着，像头准备捕猎的狮子。他把龟头捅进了Buckie的子宫，棱角分明的凸起卡在了子宫口——Buckie被戳到了深处最敏感的点，大量的淫水从子宫涌出，浇灌Steve的阴茎伞顶，甚至渗入马眼。

“Stevie——呜呜呜！”Buckie忍不住尖叫了起来。她泪眼婆娑地睁大了眼睛。然而爱人没有因为她的惊呼而停下，Steve更加起劲地抽插了几下，硬物瞬间膨胀了几分，因此痉挛的阴道夹得更紧了。

“啊……天哪……Stevie从来都没试过这么深呢……好舒服……好糟糕……”Buckie屈起双膝，绷直的脚趾悬在空中，不知道往哪里放才好。她利用Steve的肩膀挡着视线，不去看被Steve托起的臀部和朝上的鲜红穴口。

深棕色的耻毛和男性白金的毛发绕在一起，湿了成一团。Steve扩张开她紧紧包裹着自己的阴唇，睾丸拍打在女孩的会阴上。“都给你了，亲爱的……”他一个挺进，把硬物插到最深。雄性的精液播撒在女孩子宫的暖床上，稍微低温的液体使得Buckie唤醒了神绪。

“射精了……？”女孩把眼睛睁得大大的。“好舒服……”她暗暗感叹，小腹抽搐了几下抽后，阴道又把Steve的硬物夹得死死的。

Steve还插在里面。他欣慰地裹着女孩的腹部，爱抚她肉肉肚子上可爱的皱褶。他一边吻她，一边说，“我就在这里呢……”白发人的手指在Buckie的小腹上打转，隔着肚皮描绘硕大阴茎的形状。

女孩扁着嘴向Steve索吻。他吻着她，在她分散注意力的时候抽出阴茎。浑浊的爱液洒在床单上，Steve伸手轻揉女孩红肿的雌穴，和让Buckie坐直一点点，好让多余的液体流出体外。在此之余，Steve还握住了女孩意犹未尽的胸部，舔玩那对傲人的双乳，Buckie像抱着孩子喂奶一样迎接Steve特殊的爱，闲聊一些琐碎事。

她就像一瓶打翻在角落的神秘香水，幽幽地释放美妙的气味，雌性的荷尔蒙让人痴迷。Steve爱不惜手地拥抱他的女孩，在她的脖子上种上一颗又一颗新鲜的草莓。

他拥住了自己的未婚妻，看着她在怀中沉沉睡着。他随手梳理放纵后凌乱的头发，指间缠上了几根白得透明的发丝。Steve低垂着眼睛，把脸埋入女孩的发丝之间。Buckie闷哼了一声，她以为是Steve的余韵未尽，条件反射地把他的手搭在自己的胸前，迷糊地吻他的躯体。鲜活年轻的心脏扑通扑通地跳动着，Steve轻抚她的胸部，手心感受着她的跳动，感觉自己的脉搏正在慢慢同步。

Steve忽然觉得很难过。他从抽屉里拿出一支薄荷烟，点燃，吸了一口。女士用的细烟对他来说份量有点不足够，一口下去立即短了三分之一。不知道从何时开始，Buckie有了抽烟这个嗜好。她跟Steve讲这玩意能让她精神不少。女孩也越来越成熟，Buckie甚至会和Steve一起失眠。

在某个清凉的深夜，Steve像往常的不眠夜一样，在酒柜前倒了一杯威士忌。白发人拿着酒杯，晃了晃，玻璃杯和浸在琥珀色液体中的晶莹冰粒碰撞，发出微小的叮当声。Steve眯着眼睛看着液体和冰发生发应，思绪却悄悄飞到了不知何处。

“睡不着吗，Stevie。”

Buckie没有开灯。她光着的脚走在地上，不发出一点声响。

“像我这个年纪的人，自然容易睡不着。怎么了，我吵到你了？”Steve拥住靠在自己身上的鹿儿。酒杯立刻被女孩抢走了。

“嗯。”Buckie干脆地回答，擦了擦沾了烈酒的嘴角。她撩起额头的碎发，把发丝甩到后头，“你不在床上，我心里凉飕飕的。”接着，她从睡裙里掏出浅绿色字体烫金的烟盒，摸出一根，用嘴巴叼着。女孩探着颈子，纤细的手臂环着Steve，像只粘人的猫似的。

“什么时候开始抽烟了？”Steve问了一个无聊的问题。他说着，拿出酒柜上一个精致的打火机替她点燃香烟。Buckie沉默着，她把烟头靠近火苗，小心翼翼地吸了一口气，薄荷烟头染上了迷人的红光。

“刚刚。就在刚刚想你的时候。”Buckie用食指和中指夹着烟身，然后注视着她年长的爱人，缓缓吐了一口蓝烟。她看着Steve眼中少许惊讶的神色，噗嗤一下笑了，“开玩笑的啦。”清新的薄荷香混合着浓厚的尼古丁气息从她的呼吸中散发开来，还有些少女独特的幽香，怪异搭配的味道在空气中挥之不去。“来尝尝吗？爸爸。”女孩把濡湿的烟头塞到男人干燥的双唇间，Steve抿住了Buckie的香烟，一口吸尽。

Buckie悄悄地抚上对方菱角分明的眉眼。她专注地看着他，双手一点一点地抚过Steve粗糙的脸部肌肤和深邃的眼窝。“你老了。”Buckie的双眸黯淡下来。她突然上前拥住了Steve，芊芊五指抓住他凹进去的腰窝。她需要一些安全感，来暂时掩盖自己心中因不安而撕开的缺口。“Stevie，吻我好么……”小鹿本性毕露地撒娇，她带着水光的眼神总能击中Steve心软的致命点。

于是，白发人只好低头，吻她，和把还没来得及吐出的尼古丁赠予她。两人干涩的吻间纠缠着同样苦涩的烟草味，Steve有些情不自禁地抓狂：他抱起Buckie的腿，把她搁在自己身上。Buckie知趣地蜷缩着身体，好让Steve和她接吻了好一会儿。

“Stevie，你答应我一件事。”Buckie轻轻说。

据说，深夜时分，凝聚的空气和无尽的黑暗，特别容易让人胡思乱想。

“你不要离开我，永远不要离开我……好吗？”少女请求着，她的声音像虚弱的流浪猫请求过路人带她回家一样尖细，犹豫不决又夹着少许的绝望。

“我，我并不会去哪里啊。”Steve扯着笑容。他心知肚明，Buckie说的并不是这些。过度依赖父亲的女孩，眷恋爱人的痴情女人……他可爱的小鹿不停地在这两个角色中转换，Steve有点不知所措了。女孩的手捂着他的后脑勺，摸着他颈后苍老的肌肤和白金的发丝，摸着那些岁月在他身上挥之不去的痕迹。Buckie的呜咽声让他心疼极了。

“我哪里都不会去。”Steve又说了一遍。

“我哪里都不去，不去……”Steve不停地重复着同一句话。

可Buckie却哭得更厉害了。

……

“哪里都不去。”Steve看着睡着了小鹿恬静的脸，捏捏她肉肉的腮帮，然后把她的碎发撩到耳后。

女孩并没有哭。她睡得沉极了，脸上透露出一丝丝性爱后的愉悦。

Steve拉过她的手，在她即将戴上婚戒的左手无名指庄重地吻了一下。窗外的夜色蒙上了几层暧昧的绀色，Steve看着窗外被晚风吹拂的树枝摇动，清醒无一刻不缠绕着他，白发人还是失眠了。

他爬了起来。不过这次，他没有去酒柜。

Steve从抽屉里拿出纸和笔，还有印了姓氏的信封。昏黄的台灯照在米白色的纸张上，Steve思考了一会，结实的手指握着工致的钢笔，在信纸上写下流畅的花体英文。

——致我此生最爱的人。

 

 

**致我此生最爱的人**

**亲爱的Jamie，**

**我在想，你现在是不是哭得像个小疯子一样呢？乖，不要哭，爸爸在这里呢。嘿，我平时都是这样安慰你的哦，所以请不要哭了，宝贝，你的眼泪弥足珍贵。**

**亲爱的，我不想让你看见我在生命终结时那副脆弱的模样，所以，请原谅我的不辞而别吧。Buckie，在此之前，我永远是你的父亲，是你的爱人，但是在命运前，我只是一个不堪一击，白发苍苍的老人。某一天，也就是这一天，我生命的沙漏终将流完了最后一粒沙，年长的我就如时钟一样，啪的一声，走完了最后一秒。**

**再见了，这是最后一次和你告别，Buckie。请原谅爸爸再也不能像你小时候那样，在傍晚的时候带着棉花糖回家，抱着穿小裙子的你在后花园转圈圈，或者我再也不能和你同眠共醉，在布鲁克林的别墅里让你吻我，叫我Stevie了。你是我这辈子最爱的女人，你把我所有的思念，所有的空虚都填满了。Buckie，我爱你。**

**亲爱的，我所有的财产，所有的名利和荣誉都将赠与你……Buckie，我不愿意看着你痛苦的样子，我最宝贝的女儿，最爱的女人，你让我怎么舍得你成为孤单的贵妇……Buckie，你可以忘记我，抛弃Rogers夫人的虚无名号，去过些你想要的快活生活，亲爱的，你的生命还很漫长，可不能只有我这么一个老头子，对么？这也是我Steve Rogers，作为你的养父和丈夫，对你的最后一个请求了，亲爱的。**

**我爱你，Buckie。**

**但是请你把这份爱情，与我的身躯一起埋葬在地下吧。**

**永远爱你的过时之人 Steve Rogers**

 

Buckie把信纸折叠起来，塞进印着Rogers的姓氏的信封，然后轻轻把它们放到手提包的夹层里。

“胡说些什么呢……Stevie……我又怎么可能忘掉你……”

她抹掉了泪水，看了看手上的婚戒，再看向窗外的后院——老房子还是那个模样，只是杂草长得有点轻狂了。陈旧的木围栏歪歪斜斜地围着小花园，有一排较为深色的栏杆，是Steve在生父离开后装潢房子时添加的。那时候，放学后的Buckie很早就回家了，她每天都等着Steve回去，因为爸爸一定会给她准备好吃的小零食，然后抱着她在后院转圈圈。

一阵放肆的海风吹起了贵妇的丝巾，落在窗前的围栏上。Buckie看着随风而动的杂草和盆栽，独特的风景沐浴在温和的夕阳下，惹得Buckie视线一阵模糊。恍惚间，女孩清脆的笑声和父亲说着“飞咯飞咯”的爽朗呼声，神不知鬼不觉地传入贵妇的听觉。

“爸爸……”Buckie猛地扑在窗台上，四处探望。

风很快停止了，野草也安静了。贵妇擦了擦沾了海风后微黏的脸庞，温热的泪水再次爬上了她的双颊。

一切如最初。

 


End file.
